


Fluff

by streikoneko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Monster!AU, Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifter, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, fluff and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streikoneko/pseuds/streikoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does one do with their shifter boyfriend on a lazy Sunday alone? Have wild tentacle sex of course~! A gift for the tumblr artist Kiiyoshi, celebrating her favorite ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

“Fuwafuwafuwa.”

Kuroko frowned and turned to set the man behind him with a weary gaze.

“Senpai, please stop fluffing me.”

“But you’re so cute,” came the easygoing reply before the man returned to his earlier ministrations. “Fuwafuwafuwa~”

“Senpai-”

“Fuwafuwa~”

“Senpai please-”

“Fuwafuwafuwa~”

“Kiyoshi-senpai,” Kuroko growled as threateningly as a tiny blue Pomeranian could, “Please stop.”

“Alright, alright,” Kiyoshi replied sweetly and innocently, as if he had not just spent the last twenty minutes forcibly fluffing his tiniest kouhai.

Huffing, the fully fluffed shifter toddled away from his attacker, who watched him go rather gleefully. With his fur so utterly fluffed, Kuroko resembled a basketball sized puff of light blue and white fur, stumbling around on tiny legs. Even more amusing was the dark muttering coming from the puffball as it glanced back at the giant of a man.

“Comes over just to fluff me without my consent.”

“Who invited him anyway.”

“Next thing I know he’s going to be offering me chocolate he brought from home.”

“Now I’m gonna be covered in dust.”

Kuroko grumbled more as he struggled to get over the stairs into the kitchen. A gentle pressure on his tummy was the only warning he received before being carefully lifted into the air by a single twining tentacle. He sighed and went limp as one of Kiyoshi’s extra appendages lifted him up to face level with his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry I fluffed you without your consent.”

Kuroko defiantly placed a belligerent paw upon the man’s face and looked away with an unappeased huff.

“I’m sorry I came to visit without calling ahead, and that I made you dust’s best friend,” Kiyoshi continued with a rather stunningly apologetic smile. The little paw on his nose trembled for the briefest moment. Another tentacle rose to pat Kuroko lovingly on the top of his fluffy head.

“I’m still mad at you,” Kuroko grumbled despite the tiniest wag of his tail. Kiyoshi grinned at that. Noticing that expression on his boyfriend’s face and the new development of his traitorous body, the tiny puppy quickly growled, “I-it’s not that I forgive you. It’s a physical response to your irresponsible displays of affection.”

“I’m incredibly sorry,” Kiyoshi replied as he lay Kuroko’s back on the ground, his wee paws sticking up in midair as the man’s second tentacle moved to rub gentle circles on the puppy’s exposed tummy. “Forgive me?”

“Stop that!” Kuroko snapped despite his body quickly becoming limp.

“Forgive me?”

“N…no!” he growled despite his light blue eyes beginning to drift shut. Tail wagging lazily against the wooden floor, Kuroko eased out of his transformation. Eyes still closed, he felt the tentacle around his abdomen loosen as he shifted in size and shape. The other at his tummy remained in place, rubbing loving circles across his pale skin. He whimpered when the petting stopped and sleepily opened his eyes.

“Forgive me?”

“Yes,” he sighed, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to win against that loving grin and surprisingly determined mind.

“Thank you,” Kiyoshi hummed as he formed another tentacle to join in with the first to pat the new space provided by Kuroko’s human form.

“You’re welcome,” came the content reply as Kuroko fully bathed in the glow of tummy pats.

Reaching out, Teppei also patted the pale belly splayed before him with his hands, kneading gently when needed. Tiny, breathy moans of pleasure left Kuroko’s parted lips as the patting evolved into rubbing and massaging. Dear lord did he love a good tummy rub.

In his sleepy haze, he nearly jumped in surprise when something pushed vigorously against his nipple. Eyes snapping open, he looked down his chest at the offending pink tentacle. It seemed to retreat from his gaze for a moment before it pushed right back against his nipple. The shifter looked at Kiyoshi then, who was grinning that silly grin of his as he kneaded at Kuroko’s tummy, the picture of innocence.

He cleared his throat and ashy brown eyes met his in confusion. Looking pointedly at the tendril caressing his nipple lovingly, Kuroko murmured a quiet but authoritative, “Could you do something about this?”

It’s distracting me from my tummy rub.

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Kiyoshi yelped and rubbed his head sheepishly. “They get away from me sometimes in this form. I guess I’m not used to using them like this yet.”

“You can control fifty or so in your other form though,” Kuroko replied pointedly.

“Yes, but that’s my other form,” his boyfriend replied. “You can control your aggression issues better in this form, right?”

Touche.

“Please do not let them do perverted things,” the smaller man replied before closing his eyes once more and stretching out again, a silent demand for more tummy rubs.

His boyfriend chuckled and continued his ministrations after giving the offending tentacle a reprimanding tap. It was a problem really, how out of hand they got sometimes. Kiyoshi wasn’t a man to act out of impulse, he liked mulling and thinking over his actions. His tentacles were impulsive though, especially in this form. Like rebellious, uncalled for erections, they did what they pleased even at the most inopportune moments.

He had once walked through a convenience store and had only glanced for a moment with longing at a bag of candies. When he’d arrived home, he had found two tentacles guiltily hiding a bag of the sweets under his jacket. Of course, he had run right back into the store and apologized earnestly for the crime his irresponsible appendages had committed.

Simply never letting them out was always an option, Kiyoshi supposed. But life was just so tedious without them. He only had two hands in this form. How was he supposed to get anything done with just two, barely dexterous, body growths? It wasn’t like they were all that strong either, although Riko seemed to disagree seriously with that. His hands were useful for basketball, he’d readily admit, they were better at absorbing shock and other things than his tentacles. Having only two almost tentacles to work with was incredibly slow though. Peeling candies took forever when you had to peel them one at a time. But having more than two tentacles exposed made complete control difficult. Being in a constant tentacle monster state was also not acceptable as that form seemed to scare almost everyone.

Plus, Kuroko refused to let him do perverted things in that form, so it was a definite no go.

When they had first decided on their relationship and started on the perverted fun, he had told himself that he would have to ease his tiny boyfriend into wild tentacle sex. Even now the most they had ever done was a little prep work with them.

Lost in his thoughts, Kiyoshi didn’t notice an extra quartet of tentacles slip out, growing from his lower back like a multitude of tails. One placed itself firmly across Kuroko’s mouth, muffling him. Eyes snapping open, he growled a silent complaint about the rude appendage.

Another pair of the pink tentacles twirled gleefully around Kuroko’s wrists and down his arms. A tentacle, the same one from earlier, Kuroko suspected, once again nudged against Kuroko’s nipple. The last two tentacles continued rubbing at his exposed tummy along with Kiyoshi’s distracted hands.

This asshole, Kuroko thought. There was no way his senpai,who had actually found a little scar on the pale boy’s belly and was really quite enraptured by both it and the slender muscles underneath, was unaware of what he was doing. He winced as the tentacle began to teasingly caress him, rubbing the nub to a sensitive peak. To Kuroko’s surprise, a strange moisture began to build as the usually smooth and shiny appendage began to excrete a slightly sticky liquid.

“Are they drooling on me?” Kuroko attempted to ask, forgetting that he was currently being muffled. He weak whine escaped as the tentacle slithered to his other nipple, playing with it as it had the other.

He sure likes his tummy rubs, Kiyoshi chuckled and leaned down to place a sweet kiss to the expanse of belly laid out before him.

Growing irritated with being played around with, Kuroko gave the tentacle on his mouth a tentative lick. A lick of anger, he supposed, realizing exactly how stupid it sounded. There was no fucking way he was going to let his senpai tease him as he pleased. This was a relationship built on mutual sharing of pleasure and embarrassment. The blue haired boy refused to be the only one in a sloppy mess of sexual arousal.

If he was going to end up desperate to be fucked he’d make Kiyoshi-senpai even more desperate to fuck him.

It was only fair.

Kiyoshi had jumped in surprise at the lick, turning around to face Kuroko just as the little hell raiser had begun suck at the tentacle covering his mouth. Light blue brows knitting together, Kuroko grunted as the tentacle removed itself so that it could better push itself into his greedy little mouth.

“K-Kuroko, what are you doing?” Teppei gasped and groaned as his boyfriend began to suckle his tentacle. Sparks of pleasure raced up his spine and down to his balls. Eyes squeezed tight at the unexpected sensation, he huffed hotly and opened them. His brows nearly shot into his hairline in shock at the scene before him, his mouth ran dry. A pair of his tentacles were holding Kuroko down by the arms, their bodies slick with his arousal. Another tentacle rubbed joyously as Kuroko’s ripe nipples, pulling and rubbing the pink peaks.

Kuroko’s mouth was the most lewd scene of all, with Kiyoshi’s swollen tentacle greedily pleasuring itself with the smaller male’s hungrily devouring mouth. Slick with his own essence and Kuroko’s saliva, the thick pink appendage pulled small moans and whimpers from his beloved. Drool and slime dribbled from the corner of his mouth as he made soft noises around the swollen tentacle. Unable to resist, Kiyoshi removed it from that small mouth and replaced it with his.

They kissed hungrily, Kiyoshi happily lapping up the taste of himself and Kuroko. His lips moved to the side of the man’s pale neck as he nibbled and suckled. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked hotly, his breath causing perspiration to form on the delicate skin.

“Yes, yes,” Kuroko chanted as another tentacle moved to pull at the band of his shorts. It slithered in easily and gently rubbed itself against his swollen shaft. “Senpai,” the shifter whimpered as Kiyoshi’s lips moved to the nipple one of his tentacles was not currently occupying itself with.

The warmth of his lover’s mouth encased one painfully sensitive nipple as the other was kneaded and pulled, making the blue haired man squirm in pleasure. An arm hooked itself under one of Kuroko’s legs, pulling it up to rest on Kiyoshi’s jean clad hip as he ground their swollen erections against one another.

“Senpai,” the word fell from Kuroko’s lips as a breathless prayer. “Kiyoshi-senpai, please,” he begged, not knowing what he wanted. Assaulted with pleasure, he could only surrender to the demands of his body.

Grunting at the feeling of their cloth clad penises rubbing against one another, and the slick friction of his tentacle encircling Kuroko’s swollen glands, the bigger man began prep work. Another pair of tentacles slithered down the bluenette’s body, making sure to pull off the special booty shorts specially made for shifters that he wore. They then moved to his puckered hole, causing Kuroko to cry out as he felt the oozing appendages rub themselves teasingly against his entrance.

“Kiyoshi-senpai please.”

“Not yet,” he growled against the little nipple against his lips. “You need to prepped.”

“Kiyoshi-senpai!”

“Wait,” came the order.

Whimpering, Kuroko began to rock his hips upwards. The two slimy tentacles playing with his asshole began to gently push inside, one stretching him open as the other wriggled its way in. He moaned at the sensation of the thick appendage pushing itself into his body.

“Senpai,” he breathed a whispery cry and reached down to unbuckle the jeans keeping their erections from truly pressing together.

“Kuroko, what-”

“I want to feel you,” the bluenette replied breathlessly, “Senpai let me feel you.”

Muttering a breathless oath of his own, Kiyoshi peeled himself away. His sudden departure caused Kuroko to whine softly at the lack of bodily contact. And then again in lust as he watched the strip show. It wasn’t quite a show so much as it was his senpai hastily pulling his shirt over his head and taking off both his underwear and jeans in one go, but Kuroko would take what he could get.

Senpai could be surprisingly shy.

But not now, when he was pumped up on arousal and the need to fuck. Kuroko moaned greedily as Kiyoshi rejoined their lips, their tongues mingling heatedly as their dry humping resumed. The sensation of both his senpai’s slimy tentacle and hard dick grinding against him made Kuroko’s fingertips dig into the fleshy pads of his palms.

“Kiyoshi-senpai, please,” Kuroko begged as the slimy tentacle invading his body continued to press onwards against him. “Fuck me.”

A breathy chuckle escaped Kiyoshi’s chest. “Aren’t I already?” he questioned, rearing away and staring at the pair of tentacles playing with Kuroko’s ass.

“No,” the smaller man shook his head, “I want…I want your cock. Please fuck me with it.”

“Hold onto me,” Kiyoshi said, his voice a dark grumble of arousal. Released from the grip of his tentacles, his lover did exactly as he said, wrapping lean arms around the back of his neck. Placing both of the smaller mans legs into the the crook of his elbow, he bent the man so that he was fully exposed. Enjoying the sight of Kuroko’s body being fucked by his tentacles for a moment, Kiyoshi removed them and instead had them open up the bluenette’s ass for an easier penetration.

“Kiyoshi-senpai, please hurry,” Kuroko pleaded impatiently. His voice changing into a keening cry as he felt his senpai’s think cock push its way in. He heaved a deep breath and gasped a pleased, “Yes!”

Grunting, Kiyoshi pressed until he was fully seated inside of his lover, his balls resting on Kuroko’s pale butt as a tentacle moved to tease at the head of the bluenette’s penis. He waited a moment, attempting to give the smaller man time to adjust when an angry heel nudged against his ass. Ashy brown met ice blue.

“Move.”

Thick eyebrows raised in surprise for a moment before Kiyoshi grunted and thrust himself roughly against Kuroko’s asshole, drawing a pleasured moan from each. With savage lust taking over his senses, Kiyoshi began to mount for all he was worth. His hips thrust against his lover’s, sometimes brutally so and other times followed by a reassuring butt pat with a tentacle just to make sure he was doing okay.

Kuroko was definitely okay. He had never been so wonderfully enraptured in pleasure. He’d whimper and Kiyoshi would reply with a heady moan and powerful thrust. Filled to the brim, he could only rock his hips as his lover continued his assault. With each press he could feel his sweet spot being deliciously rubbed. Already, his swollen erection was leaking from the pleasure filling his ass and the tentacle on his cock.

“Senpai,” he pleaded, chanted, with each stroke. He could feel the floorboards growing sticky with their sweat, warm with the friction of their bodies and struggled to keep himself from sliding against the surface.

“Kuroko!” His name was ripped from Kiyoshi’s mouth and he cried out in surprise as the large man began to ride him with savage ferocity, his thick cock thrusting inside of Kuroko’s ass with everything he had.

“I’m cumming!” Kuroko gasped as a tentacle wrapped around his cock and milked him for all he was worth. A keening cry left his mouth as he latched his nails against his lover’s skin, desperately anchoring himself in a tide of pleasure.

Kiyoshi could only cry out as Kuroko’s spasming ass and biting nails triggered his orgasm. Pining him to the floor, Kiyoshi pressed himself as deeply as he could into the twitching ass wringing him of every last drop of cum he had. They shuddered together, silent as they struggled to regain easy breaths. Finally, Kiyoshi found the strength to pull out, watching as his cum trickled out of his lover’s well loved body.

“Don’t look,” Kuroko huffed softly, no real heat in his voice. Exhausted from their round of lovemaking, he could barely keep his eyes open. “I’m all sticky and wet. Not fuwafuwa at all.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Pervert.” Kuroko cracked a single eye open and leered at his sheepishly smiling boyfriend. Reaching up, he grumbled a childish, “Pick me up, please.”

Obeying easily, Kiyoshi lifted him into his arms. “You wanna nap together?”

“Bath first.”

“Will you be able to stay awake?”

“If I don’t, you can bathe me. If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t,” the gentle giant replied warmly. Holding the half asleep man close, Kiyoshi made sure to pick their clothes from the floor with the help of a pair of tentacles before heading off to the bathroom.

It was time to get his lover fuwafuwa again.


End file.
